Poland's Secret Pony Brigade
by MightySwordPen
Summary: It's like President Taft all over again... Crack fic with lots of ponies.


**Disclaimer by Poland: Midnight does not like own me or any like Hetalia characters. She like does not own the youtube video like used as inspiration for this. Like so read it like now please.**

.

.

.

_Poland's Secret Pony Brigade~_

Poland made his way into his backyard and smiled as he saw the 30 ponies he had secretly hidden from his friends and government.

"Like good morning ponies," he said.

"Mah," they replied back.

Reaching over, he petted one and asked, "How is everyone like feeling today?"

"Mah," one resonded.

"Mah," another did the same.

Poland nodded. "Well then," he began, folding his arms over his chest, "Shall we like begin today's training?"

There was a wave of sad 'Mah's!' from the group. Poland furrowed his brow and frowned.

"Aw, like come on ponies! We haven't like trained at all this week!" He looked away from them in distaste. "I'm like starting to think you guys are like being lazy."

There was a small 'Mah,' to his left. Flipping his head to look, Poland squinted. "Like, who was that? Ponitta, was that like you?"

Walking over, he found that Ponitta was covered in tatoo's. Frowning, Poland shook his head.

"Ponitta!" He stressed, obviously mad, "Are those, like tatoo's?"

"Mah."

Poland slumped his shoulder forward and gave a pouted face to the pony, "Ponitta! People, like don't take this seriously like enough as it is." The pony rolled her eyes. "And, you like not helping!"

"Mah."

Poland's eyes widened as he saw a small glint of light come from inside Ponitta's mouth. "Is that like a tounge ring?" He questioned. When he got no response back, he turned his back to her.

"Your just trying to make me mad, like aren't you?"

"Mah."

"Well, your like the worst pony ever," he paused. Looking over his shoulder, he looked at the brown pony and glared hard at her. "And I like hate you."

Two 'Mah's!' caught his attention as he saw two of his ponies about to crash hed with each other.

"Like, what are you guys doing over there?" He walked over, still glaring at Ponitta, and quickly stopped the two. "Now, now," he began, getting in the middle of the two, "break it like up."

One 'Mah'd' at him causing him to sigh.

"What is like getting into you guys?" He asked. There was a small 'Mah,' which then caused him to frown in anger. "Shut like up Ponitta! This like doesn't concern you!"

Poland's eyes dropped as he looked to the ground in sadness, "Aw, maybe Liet was like right. Maybe a pony brigade wasn't such like a good idea."

A small chorus of sad 'Mah's' went around, causing Poland to shake his head.

"I'm like sorry! But that's just how I like feel right now. Like...Like this is all just stupid!" He yelled in frustration. All the ponies looked at him, sad at his words. When he finally cooled down, he frowned at their sad faces.

"Mah?" One mah'd sadily at him. Sighing, Poland pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm like sorry ponies," he began, looking at each and everyone of them, "you know I like love each and everyone of you." He wrapped his arms around the neck of the closest one and smiled. But then he glared as he looked over to Ponitta and said, "Except for like Ponitta! Who is like a ridiculous pony!"

"Mah!" she defended back.

"Like, oh my god," he sighed heavily, "I hate you like so much Ponitta."

.

.

.

Lithuaina looked at Poland in disbelief. "I thought you were kidding about the whole pony brigade!"

"Yeah, but you like have to admit, they're all like so cute!" Poland hugged one of the ponies and smiled, but then he glared at a brown one, which made Liet confused. "Except for Ponitta, who like looks like a fricken' whore!"

"Poland."

Poland looked at his friend and gave a small 'Hmm?'

Lithania pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Your yelling...At a pony. Do you know how ridiculous you look?"

He thought about it for a minute, then shook his head, "Like nope, don't know, like don't care."

"Mah!"

"I'm like not fucking talking to you Ponitta!"

.

.

.

**Me+Youtube surffing at 10 at night= THIS.**

**Originall video is Presedent Taft's pony Brigade or something like that. When I saw it, I was like, 'Holy Sh-t! That totally seems like Poland! XD'**

**The last part was added by me, cuz everyone want's to know what Lithuania thinks of Poland's pony brigade, right?**


End file.
